Vivre sans toi
by Apollo16
Summary: Il est mort.
1. Erin

Je n'y croyais pas, tout ça était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir en face de moi et me dire ces mots, si douloureux, si horrible. Ses lèvres continuaient à bouger, mais je n'entendais rien, mon esprit était ailleurs. Il est mort. C'est la seule phrase qui est resté dans ma tête. Et alors qu'un soldat se tenait debout devant moi, continuant à parler, je ne pouvais que me souvenir de son visage, son rire, si magique, précieux, et puis cette lettre qui était venu gâcher notre bonheur, annonçant qu'il devait repartir là-bas, là où le mot paix n'a même pas de définition, car il n'existe pas, là où tant d'homme, innocent ou coupable son mort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, nous nous sommes battus pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais on a perdu, notre bonheur a perdu. Il devait partir, il n'avait pas le choix.

Je regardais l'homme devant moi, qui devait sans doute présenter ses condoléances, dire à quel point Jay était un grand homme. Mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, qu'est ce qu'il en savait ? Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà rencontré une seule fois ? Moi je le savais, parce que mon partenaire, mon ami, mon amant m'a sauvé, sans lui je serais morte, et maintenant qui viendrait me sauver, s'il n'est plus là, il ne reste rien, ça ne sert à rien de vivre sans lui.

Maintenant il me semblait que le soldat disait que Jay était un héros. Bien sûr que c'était un héros mais j'aurai préféré qu'il soit un homme ordinaire et vivant, plutôt qu'un héros mort.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire aux hommes en uniforme de partir, pour pouvoir rien qu'une seconde imaginait que l'amour de ma vie n'était pas mort, mais je ne pouvais pas, mon corps refusait de m'obéir, tandis que mon esprit repassait en boucle tous les moments que nous avons eu ensemble. Les bières au bar avec l'équipe, ou rien que lui et moi. Toutes nos discussions en planque, plus ou moins sérieuses, plus ou moins professionnelles. Tous les rires. Ces moments passés rien que tous les deux. Notre premier rendez-vous, ah… il avait mis le paquet ça je pouvais vous le dire. Il m'avait dit que c'est parce que je le méritais, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je le méritais lui, il était fantastique, drôle, gentil, intelligent, beau, en colère… parfait. Qui aurait cru que l'homme parfait existait ? Et moi je l'ai eu pendant un an. Seulement un an, une courte année durant laquelle je n'ai jamais assez profité de son sourire, son odeur, la chaleur de son corps… de lui.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, revivre nos moments ensemble une dernière fois, ou des milliers de fois.

L'homme devant moi c'est arrêté de parler, finalement, je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que je n'écoutais pas, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec ce regard sérieux qu'on tous les militaires, mais que n'avais pas Jay, parce qu' ce n'était plus un soldat mais un flic.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Madame ?

-De lui… J'ai besoin de lui. Dis-je en sanglotant, je m'écroulais par terre, désespéré, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre.

FIN


	2. Antonio

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci d'avance à tout ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser un commentaire.**

Ce jour-là, c'était une journée ordinaire au bureau, si on pouvait appeler ça une journée ordinaire. Depuis que Jay était parti il y a six mois, il n'y avait plus rien d'ordinaire. Personne ne l'avouerait à voix haute, du moins pas dans ses bureaux, mais il nous manquait, il nous manquait comme pas possible. Je me souviens encore il y a trois ans quand je l'ai présenté à Voight comme une nouvelle recrue possible pour l'unité, à l'époque, ce n'était qu'un gamin, mais depuis il a grandi, est devenu plus mature. Il faisait un travail extraordinaire, il était doué, en tout, l'infiltration, les interrogatoires, les courses poursuites, les recherches, tout. Mais il y a un jour dont je me souviens encore plus, et dont je me souviendrais en détail toute ma vie. Comme je le disais c'était une journée comme les autres, nous n'avions pas encore d'affaire, ça faisait du bien un peu de calme. Erin venait d'entrer dans les bureaux, j'avais entendu le grésillement habituel de la grille, elle était arrivée en haut des escaliers et c'était figée. Nous avons tous tourné nos regard vers elle, je pouvais voir ses mains tremblaient, les larmes dans ses yeux, et après quelques secondes de silence pesant, elle lâcha la phrase qui ne quitta pas mon esprit depuis.

-Il est mort, Jay est mort.

Ses mots étaient froids, plats, vides, exactement comme mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Jay était mon meilleur ami, il m'a sauvé la vie plus que je ne pourrais jamais le compter. C'était injuste tout simplement injuste. Je regardai autour de moi et ne vit que des regards choqués. Je ne pouvais pas rester, j'étouffais, j'avais besoin de sortir, je me levais brusquement de ma chaise, et sortit. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je voulais simplement oublier cette journée, mais je savais que c'était impossible, je ne pourrais pas.

Sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé dans ma salle de boxe, Jay passait tous les jours ici, en général juste pour frapper dans un punching-ball. Il était doué, plus doué que moi, l'armée lui avait beaucoup appris. Je frappais de colère dans le sac de sable, elle lui avait peut-être appris beaucoup mais elle lui avait tout pris. Il ne voulait pas partir, revivre la guerre, l'enfer. Sa vie était à Chicago, il avait un travail, une famille, une petite amie. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, il est mort. Je regardais le liquide ambré dans mon verre, je le levais vers le ciel, « à la tienne mon frère », et fini de le boire cul sec, pour Jay, pour un frère mort, pour sa vie, pour un héros.


	3. Alvin

Chapitre 3 : Alvin

Je buvais un verre de vin dans mon garage, seul, je n'avais pas envie de voir qui que ce soit, même pas ma fille. J'observai le liquide bordeaux, versé dans un simple verre, en souvenir de Jay, «un verre, c'est un verre », je me souviens de son regard ce jour-là, malicieux, identique à celui d'un enfant.

J'étais encore en train de digérer la nouvelle de la mort d'un inspecteur de police que je considérais comme un fils. Moi et Jay avions tellement en commun, et pas seulement notre temps dans l'armée, à deux époques bien différentes. Jay à plusieurs reprises avait su trouvé les mots justes avec moi pour m'aider, lors d'enquête ou de période difficile, et croyais moi ce n'est pas facile. Il ne posait jamais trop de question, mais juste assez. Il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait, doué et droit, pas comme Hank, pas comme moi.

J'étais en colère, c'était quelque chose que je n'exprimais jamais. Pour tout le monde, sauf peut-être pour Hank, et pour Jay, j'étais ce détective calme et sans émotions. En colère, que Jay soit mort là où il n'appartenait pas, c'était un flic, bon sang ! Un putain de bon flic. Et il est mort, sous des balles ennemies, dans un désert inhospitalier, comme un soldat et non comme un policier.

Il avait survécu une fois à ce pays en guerre, mais le destin ne lui donna pas la chance de s'en sortir une deuxième fois. Ce putain de destin. Pourtant j'étais convaincu que ce n'était pas la destiné de Jay Halstead de mourir comme tant d'autres soldat dans ce désert, il était unique. C'était injuste, il méritait de vivre, d'avoir des enfants, de mourir vieux, heureux, après moi.

Je finis mon verre de vin, et remit se masque impassible, ajusta ma cravate et la veste de mon uniforme. Aujourd'hui c'était l'enterrement de Jay. J'avais préparé un discours comme tout le reste de l'unité, nous avions décidé de dire quelque chose en son honneur. Je devais me montrer digne, je lui devais au moins ça.


	4. Mouse

Chapitre 4 : Mouse

Au début, quand Erin a prononcé ces paroles fatidiques, je les avais simplement ignoraient, et continuer à travailler sur mon ordinateur. Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures que ça m'a frappé. Jay était mort. J'avais aussitôt trouvé refuge dans mon ancien bureau, au sous-sol, ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu très agréable mais au moins j'étais seul.

Mon meilleur ami, mon frère d'arme est mort. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais, ni son sourire, ni son rire, ni le regard sérieux qu'il m'a donné le jour où j'ai intégré l'unité, « ne gâche pas tout », et je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il m'a donné ma chance, une chance de me sortir du trou que j'avais creusé et dans lequel je m'enfonçais de plus en plus, petit à petit.

Aujourd'hui grâce à lui j'avais un appartement à moi, de quoi m'habiller, et me nourrir tous les jours. Mais plus important, ma vie avait un sens.

Je sentis soudainement le poids de la culpabilité peser sur mes épaules, j'aurais dû être là-bas, avec lui. J'aurais permis d'éviter ça, je l'avais déjà fait, je l'aurais refait et il serait revenu ici vivant, pas entre quatre planche.

Je secouais la tête, nous avions parlé avant son départ et il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais retombé dans mes vieux démons si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. J'avais promis, je suis un soldat, un homme de parole, alors je ferais ce qu'il m'a demandé. Et je m'assurerai que toute l'unité s'en sorte. Jay ne méritais pas de mourir, mais il n'aurait jamais voulu voir les personnes qu'il aime s'écrouler à cause de sa mort, je le savais.

Après quelques minute à observer le mur en face de moi, j'ouvris le placard du bureau et en sortit un pack de bière. Régulièrement Jay et moi nous nous retrouvions ici, dans ce sous-sol, pour boire des bières ensemble, et discuter du passé, du présent et même parfois du futur. J'ouvris la bière et bu quelque gorgés, ça faisait du bien, je pouvais presque voir Jay assis sur la chaise les deux pieds sur le bureau, son sourire scotché sur son visage. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait enlever son sourire, sauf la mort, la mort le pouvait et elle l'a fait.

Je tournais la tête et fut surpris de voir Erin à la porte, c'est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. Sans un mot elle s'asseya sur la chaise de Jay. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose pour l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas, il n'y avait aucun mot qui pourrait la guérir.

-Il était fier de toi.

Je tournais la tête pour la regarder, surprit.

-A chaque fois qu'il parlait de toi, je pouvais entendre dans sa voix à quel point il était heureux que tu travailles avec nous et fier.

-Merci.

Je sirotais tranquillement ma bouteille de bière. Je continuerais ce que j'ai commencé dans cette unité pour qu'il soit fier de moi, mais surtout pour lui, pour l'honorer.


	5. Will

Chapitre 5 : Will

C'était une journée chargée à l'hôpital, un train avait déraillé, nous avions plusieurs blessés des enfants, des adultes, des hommes, des femmes, c'étaient l'enfer, ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais ça, mais à chaque fois ça me remuait les tripes. Je m'occupais d'une blessée grave, lorsqu'une infirmière vint me voir pour me dire que quelqu'un voulait me parler. Je répondis qu'il devrait attendre mais elle insista disant qu'un autre médecin pourrait me remplacer. J'acceptais finalement de la suivre, me demandant ce qui la rendait si insistante. En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôpital je compris, et croyez moi j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance le reste de ma vie. Devant moi ce tenait deux soldats en uniforme de cérémonie. L'un d'eux ouvrit la bouche mas je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

-Ne dites rien.

-Monsieur Halstead ?

-C'est docteur. Je répondis et ne put m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant ce que mon grand frère aurait pensé de cette scène.

-Docteur Halstead, le Sergent Halstead est…

-Je vous ai dit de ne rien dire, je sais exactement pourquoi vous êtes là.

Je fis volte-face et me dirigea vers la salle ou ma patiente attendait, je repris ma place de docteur ordonnant aux infirmières les médicaments à donner, les examens à faire passer. Occultant totalement la partie de mon cerveau qui me disait que je ne pouvais pas continuer à travailler parce que…je pris une profonde inspiration et me concentrai de nouveau sur la petite fille qui avait une hémorragie interne et que je devais à tout prix sauver, pour rendre cette journée un tout petit peu plus acceptable. Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, je traitais chaque patient méthodiquement, sans exception, et à la fin de ma garde ils étaient tous vivant et stable. Avant de partir, je me changeai et c'est en ouvrant la porte de mon casier sur laquelle était scotchée une photo de Jay et moi enfants que je saisi enfin. Jay était mort, mon frère ne reviendrais jamais, ne passerai plus jamais les portes de l'hôpital, du bar. Je ne reverrais ni ses yeux bleus perçants, ni son sourire, ni son rire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais plaisanter avec lui, discuter d'Erin, de notre avenir, de notre passé. J'avais perdu la chose qui importait le plus dans ma vie, un confident, quelqu'un de toujours présent. Je pris la photo et m'écroulais par terre, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mais je m'en fichais parce que je n'étais plus un médecin arrogant et sûr de lui, mais un simple humain qui vient de perdre son frère.


	6. Voight

Chapitre 6 : Voight

Il c'était passé une semaine depuis l'enterrement de Jay. Je me souviens encore de ce jour, en pleine hiver, les flocons tombés en continu, et nous étions tous frigorifiés dans nos uniformes mais on ne fit aucun commentaire. L'enterrement était magnifique, ce temps semblait approprié à la situation. Jay fut enterré comme un policier, parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Son nom fut ajouté sur une plaque à l'entrée du commissariat. Tous les jours je passais devant me rappelant que j'avais perdu l'un de mes meilleur élément.

Une semaine après l'enterrement mon équipe allait mal. Erin n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas replongé dans la drogue ou l'alcool. Mais elle n'était plus vraiment là, elle semblait vide à l'intérieur. Antonio, Ruzek, Atwater avaient arrêtés de plaisanter. Pour la première fois je n'arrivai pas à cerner ce que pensait Al. Quant à Mouse, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, c'est le seul qui ne semble pas avoir changé.

Moi de mon côté je suis en colère, contre mon détective mort. Je lui avais proposé de faire jouer des relations haut placé pour lui permettre de rester, mais il a refusé, il ne voulait pas utiliser mes méthodes qu'il ne savait pas toujours très légal. C'est probablement l'une des choses que j'admirais le plus chez lui, il avait des convictions et les défendais face à n'importe qui, même face à moi.

Je regardais le bureau vide, je savais exactement qui viendrait remplacer Jay : Burgess. C'était une bonne flic et elle méritait cette place depuis longtemps, mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre assis à ce bureau, travaillant, plaisantant. Je ne le reconnaitrais jamais, mais il me manque. Notre relation n'avait pas toujours été facile, loin de là, même s'il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect, il y a des choses dans mes méthodes qu'ils n'approuvaient pas. Depuis un an ça allait mieux entre nous, je voyais qu'il faisait bien son travail et surtout rendait Erin heureuse, je ne pouvais rien demander de plus. Sauf peut-être qu'il revienne vivant de cet enfer, mais c'est trop tard, il est parti.

La veille de son départ, il était venu me voir chez moi, je vous laisse imaginez ma surprise. Ce jour-là il m'a demandé de prendre soin d'Erin pendant son absence. Je sus à ce moment qu'il était l'homme parfait pour elle, même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. J'aurais dû, maintenant c'est trop tard. Alors je vais honorer ma parole et faire en sorte qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie, qu'elle se reconstruise. Jay n'aurai pas voulu la voir comme ça il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça, mais pas assez pour revenir vivant. Je soupirais, essayant de me retirer cette idée de la tête, je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir à lui. Si c'était arrivé à Chicago, nous serions en train de traquer son meurtrier, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et j'ai l'impression de le trahir.


	7. Ruzek

Chapitre 7 : Ruzek

J'étais allé dans un bar, le soir même après avoir appris la nouvelle. C'est ici, en dehors du travail, où j'avais passé la majorité de mon temps avec Jay. Je me souviens le jour où il nous avait annoncé la nouvelle de son départ. J'étais sûr qu'il allait rentrer, c'était Jay. Et puis il avait déjà survécu une fois à ce désert, il pouvait y arriver une autre fois. Pour moi ça ne faisait aucun doute. J'étais en colère, comme chaque membre de l'équipe je pense. J'étais en colère contre lui, pour ne pas être rentré comme il nous l'avait promis. En colère contre l'armée pour l'avoir rappelé. Mais surtout en colère contre moi-même, j'avais tant de choses à lui dire : je le considérais comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il était l'un des meilleurs flics de Chicago, et j'étais conscient de la chance que j'avais d'apprendre mon métier à ses côté. Et que je l'aimais comme un frère.

Je soupirais buvant une gorgée de ma bière, elle n'avait pas la même saveur que d'habitude, pas sans lui. Normalement il serait assis en face de moi à rire d'une de mes blagues idiotes, parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui en riait. Je me souviens de notre dernière soirée au bar, ce soir-là il n'avait pas ri, pas une seule fois, et pourtant je crois que ça restera la meilleur soirée de ma vie. Ce soir-là il m'avait regardé dans les yeux très sérieusement, avec ce regard si pénétrant qu'il avait, et il m'avait dit « tu es l'un des meilleurs flics que je connaisse, ne l'oublie jamais », et moi stupidement j'avais répondu par une vanne, au lieu de le remercier parce que ce qu'il venait de dire signifiait le monde pour moi.

Je me souviens qu'il était partit après une bière, il devait rejoindre Erin. Erin, je n'imaginais pas à quel point ça devait être difficile pour elle, ils étaient ensembles depuis de nombreux mois, et ça se voyait qu'ils étaient heureux, mais la vie ne pouvait pas leur laisser ce bonheur ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile.

J'allais commander une énième bière, juste pour oublier que mon meilleur ami est mort, mais je me souvins de lui, de comment il était, et je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas que je finisse ivre mort. A la place je payais mes bières laissant un gros pourboire, je devais aller quelque part, il y a quelqu'un que je devais aller voir, c'était important. Je pris un taxi, trop ivre pour conduire, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir les idées claires. Il m'emmena rapidement là où je voulais aller. Après avoir monté les deux étages au pas de course je toquais à la porte, les quelques secondes qu'elle mit à m'ouvrir me parurent interminable. En me voyant elle se figea de stupeur, faut dire que je l'avais envoyé balader quand elle avait voulu m'aider un peu plutôt au commissariat.

-Tout va bien ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Kim n'hésita pas une seconde et passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'enlaçant, imaginant à quel point il devait souffrir.


	8. Kim

Chapitre 8 : Kim

Je fus surprise par la force avec laquelle Adam m'enlaçait. Toute cette force témoignait de sa douleur, il avait perdu son meilleur ami, un homme qu'il considérait comme un frère. Moi aussi j'avais perdu un ami, même s'il est vrai que je n'étais pas aussi proche de Jay que l'était Adam, où les autres membres de l'unité. J'avais toujours apprécié l'inspecteur de police, il m'avait toujours traité avec respect, donné des conseils mais il avait aussi écouté les miens.

Ce matin, je me souviens encore quand Platt nous a dit pour Jay. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le commissariat perd quelqu'un, ce ne sera surement pas la dernière, nous connaissions tous les risque lorsque nous nous sommes engagés, et Jay ne faisait pas exception, ce n'est pas pour autant que ça ne devait pas faire mal. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'aussi proche meurt.

Après avoir en partie digérer la nouvelle j'avais essayé de parler à Adam, mais il était beaucoup trop en colère. En colère contre le monde entier je pense. Nous l'étions tous, Jay n'aurait jamais dû mourir comme un soldat, ce n'était pas lui. Le reste de la journée je n'avais pas eu d'autres occasions de lui parler, et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le faire, il lui fallait du temps. Je comprenais. Mais je ne pourrai pas attendre éternellement, moi aussi je souffre il n'est pas seul.

Alors imaginait ma surprise quand je l'ai trouvée de l'autre côté de ma porte. Le soulagement s'ajoutait à la surprise, s'il était venu ici pour me voir moi, c'est qu'il m'aimait assez pour me confier ses sentiments, et c'est quelque chose dont je n'étais pas convaincu jusqu'à maintenant.

Après de longues minutes il mit fin à l'étreinte, sans un mot, en le prenant simplement par la main, je le fis entrer dans mon appartement, il me suivit à l'intérieur. Je le regardais dans les yeux posant ma main sur sa joue.

-Ça va ?

-Il y a plein de choses que je ne lui ai pas dites.

Je le regardais un instant me demandant de quoi il parlait.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je le considérais comme un frère, ni à quel point je l'admirais.

-Adam… il savait tout ça.

-Comment tu peux en être sur ?

-Pare qu'il pensait la même chose de toi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et pour la première fois je revis cette étincelle de joie qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.


	9. Gaby

Chapitre 9 : Gaby

Je me souviens de cette journée, il faisait froid à Chicago, l'hiver était bien installé et Cruz comme chaque année passait son temps à se plaindre. En résumé une garde comme une autre à la caserne, comme une autre jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio arrive. Je vis tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi abattu. Il me demanda de l'accompagner dans un endroit plus privé pour parler. Je lui indiquai la salle de réunion. Une fois à l'intérieur je le vis prendre une profonde inspiration. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète.

-Jay est mort. Dit-il, finalement, après de longues secondes de silence.

Je le regardais, droit dans les yeux, priant pour qu'il y ait une erreur, que j'ai tout simplement mal entendu. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas, son regard plein de douleur confirmer ses propos.

Jay et moi étions très bon amis, on avait eu une relation qui avait durée à peine quelques mois, et malgré notre séparation nous étions restés très proche. Je pense qu'au fond à l'époque, lui et moi savions que ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Il avait toujours été là quand j'en avais eu besoin, ou pour aider quelqu'un à la caserne.

Encore une fois, une personne était morte, pour aider des gens, pour tenter de sauver des vies. Une personne innocente qui ne méritait qu'une chose : vivre. Tout comme Shay, il y a deux ans. Je sentis les larmes piquer mes yeux, mais je les essuyai rageusement, je ne voulais pas pleurer, ils méritaient mieux que des larmes, ils méritaient plus. Je repris mon souffle essayant d'effacer le chagrin de ma tête mais je ne pouvais pas, je venais de perdre un homme qui faisait presque partie de la famille, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Il était de la famille. Encore une fois j'avais perdu quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'important.

Pourtant quelque part au fond de mon esprit je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagé que ce soit Jay qui ne revienne jamais et pas Antonio, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à ça. Je m'effrayais moi-même comment est-ce que je pouvais penser ça ? Même pour une seconde. Je n'avais pas le droit, aucun d'eux ne méritaient de mourir, ils faisaient le même travail, pour la même raison, essayer d'éradiquer le mal, même si c'était perdu d'avance, ils continuaient de se battre. Et ça avait coûté la vie à Shay, et à Jay. Et je savais qu'un jour ça pourrait être Antonio.


	10. Caserne 51

Chapitre 10 : la caserne 51

C'était à Gaby que revenait la lourde tâche d'annoncer la mort de Jay, Antonio lui avait proposé de le faire mais elle avait refusé, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça pour lui. Seulement maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant toute la caserne, elle n'était plus si sûre de son choix.

Tous les pompiers, ainsi que Sylvie attendaient patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, le chef se tenait à sa droite, se demandant ce qui se passait. Ça devait être grave pour laisser Dawson sans voix.

Après un long silence pesant, elle se décida, tout comme son frère plutôt, d'être directe.

-Jay est mort.

-Halstead ? Demanda Severide pour confirmer.

-Oui.

Le silence prit place, un silence pesant, étouffant. Tous les pompiers connaissaient l'inspecteur de police. Il avait sauvé le bar d'Herrmann, Gaby et Otis. Sans parler de Mills et Brett lors de leur enlèvement. Il était ami avec certain d'entre eux, une simple connaissance pour d'autre. Mais peu importe, ils étaient tous une famille.

-Je pensais… Gaby du prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas éclater en larme. Je pensais que l'on pourrait organiser une soirée en son honneur au bar. On utiliserait les bénéfices pour une association que soutenait Jay.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea le chef, espérant les éloigner de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

-C'était pour les soldats souffrant de stress post-traumatique, ça lui tenait très à cœur.

Herrmann accepta d'un hochement de tête, il était d'accord avec elle, et du peux qu'il connaissait Jay, il savait que l'inspecteur de police ne voudrait pas que l'on pleure sa mort, il aurait voulu que tout le monde continue à vivre et poursuive son combat pour le bien.

-Comment va Antonio ? Demanda Casey.

-Mal, Jay était comme son frère.

Les pompiers acquiescèrent silencieusement, ils savaient ce que c'était de perdre un homme, ils l'avaient déjà vécu de différentes manières, il n'y a que le temps qui pouvait guérir cette blessure. Le temps et la vie.


	11. Un soldat ami de Jay

Chapitre 11 : Un soldat ami de Jay

J'étais rentré d'Afghanistan il y a deux jours, mais c'est la première fois que je me rendais sur la tombe de Jay. Il était mort il y a trois mois, j'étais là quand c'est arrivé. Je me souviens de tout, chaque détail restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. La pierre tombale était magnifique, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas être enterré dans le cimetière militaire, il n'était pas soldat mais flic, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien à faire là-bas. Et pourtant… il y était.

-Qui êtes-vous ? M'interpella une voix.

Je me relevais et fit face à une femme, pas très grande, les cheveux mi- blond, mi- châtain, je sus tout de suite qui c'était. Jay nous avez tellement parlé d'elle, il en était amoureux, fou amoureux.

-Vous devez être Erin.

-Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez.

-Je m'appelle Kevin Ryson. J'étais dans la même unité que Jay.

-Il m'a parlé de vous, dans ses lettres. Sa voix était plus douce.

-Il nous a beaucoup parlé de vous aussi. Il vous aimez.

-Je sais.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur, mais aussi de volonté, d'une volonté farouche de vivre.

-Vous étiez là quand… Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase mais je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

La scène de sa mort repassa une nouvelle fois dans mon esprit, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il avait souffert mais pas longtemps à peine quelques minutes. Je décidais que l'honnêteté était le mieux.

-Il a souffert mais seulement quelques minutes.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous savez il s'est battu pour vivre, vraiment battu, jusqu'au bout, je peux vous le jurer. N'importe quel autre soldat serait mort sur le coup mais pas lui. Il a tout donné jusqu'à la fin.

Une nouvelle fois sa seule réponse fut un mouvement de la tête.

Je ne dis rien, lui laissant un peu de temps, je n'imaginais pas à quel point elle souffrait. J'avais perdu un frère, elle avait perdu l'homme de sa vie.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose, avant de mourir ?

-Non, je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Elle marqua une pause. Merci.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais rien fait.

-De m'avoir dit tout ça, j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

J'hochais la tête, j'aurais aimé faire tellement plus.

-Ne l'oubliez pas.

Je la regardais surprit, me demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Vous êtes encore dans l'armée, et vous allez probablement repartir un jour, n'oubliez pas ce qui s'est passé. Ne l'oubliez jamais, pour que ce qui lui est arrivé ne se reproduise pas.

Je savais que ce qu'elle demandait était impossible, d'autres hommes et femmes innocents allaient mourir, mais j'hochais la tête parce que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.


	12. Molly's

Chapitre 12 : Molly's

C'était une soirée spéciale pour tout le monde au bar. Il était uniquement ouvert à ceux venu rendre hommage au policier mort. Un portrait de lui avait été accroché au mur, il datait de l'académie, mais il était parfait, dessus on pouvait voir toute la joie de vivre inscrit sur le visage de Jay en un grand sourire. Le bar était plein, les policiers du commissariat, les pompiers et ambulanciers de la caserne 51, son frère, et Kevin. Tous venu rendre hommage à Jay. En réalité il ne manquait qu'une seule personne, Erin. Personne ne s'attendait vraiment à la voir passer ces portes, la mort de Jay l'avait détruite, et elle n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Cependant elle arriva en fin de soirée, Herrmann l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, aux quel elle répondit, il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir de faire se sentir un peu mieux les gens, même quand ils étaient au plus bas. Gaby lui tendit une bière mais elle refusa d'un geste de la main. Le silence avait pris place dès qu'elle était entrée, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention mais elle avait quelque chose à annoncer à tout le monde, quelque chose d'important qu'elle voulait partager avec tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

-J'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir ici. Mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, heureuse de voir autant de personne venu lui rendre hommage ce soir. Nous l'avons tous aimé, pas forcément de la même manière, mais il faisait partie de la famille. Tout comme vous faites partie de ma famille. Si j'ai décidé de venir ici ce soir c'est aussi pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

Les membres de l'unité des renseignements se regardèrent, craignant le pire.

Erin avait marqué une pause et établit un contact visuel avec Voight, qu'elle considérait comme un père.

-Je suis enceinte, Jay est le père.

Des regards surpris prirent place sur la plupart des visages, Erin vit très vite les yeux d'Hank passé de l'étonnement à la joie, il fut le premier à réagir en la prennent dans ses bras. En voyant ce bonheur, des exclamations retentirent dans le bar, et très vite les félicitations furent de mise pour la future maman.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le bar avait repris son ambiance bon enfant habituel, Erin observa la portait de Jay, il était plus jeune, mais toujours aussi beau. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. Elle sait qu'il aurait été heureux.

-Ça va ? Interrogea Hank.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il aurait été un père merveilleux.

Voight hocha la tête.

-Tu seras une maman merveilleuse.

Elle le regarda et vit uniquement la sincérité dans ses yeux.

-Merci.


	13. Comprendre

**Un chapitre qui m'a été inspiré par CptJackHarkness, encore merci**

Et un grand merci a Sunriseofseries pour son commentaire

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Comprendre

Depuis qu'Erin avait appris pour sa grossesse et rencontré Kevin elle avait ce besoin incompréhensible de savoir. Savoir comment l'homme de sa vie était mort dans ce désert. La seule chose que lui avaient dit les deux soldats venus lui annoncer la pire nouvelle de sa vie était qu'il était mort en faisant son devoir. Ça voulait tout et rien dire, de toute façon ils disent ça à toutes les épouses, mère, petit ami de soldat. C'est une phrase qu'ils ont apprise au cas où on leur poserai trop de question. Elle le savait parce qu'elle aussi utilisait une phrase toute faite quand elle rencontrait les familles des victimes mais jusqu'à maintenant elle ne se rendait pas compte quel point c'était inutile. Un « toutes mes condoléances » ne fera jamais revenir la personne qu'on aime. C'est pour comprendre qu'elle était allé chez Kevin, elle savait que l'armée ne lui dirait rien, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnomme « la grande muette », mais Kevin lui avait dit qu'il serait là si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de comprendre. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta volontiers, même si ça ne remplacerait jamais le café.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Interrogea le soldat pas dupe des raisons de sa venue.

-J'ai besoin de savoir comment Jay est mort.

Kevin n'étais pas surprit, il comprenait, mais hésita avant de dire la vérité, pas parce qu'elle était classé secret défense, mais parce qu'il avait peur que ça lui fasse plus de mal que de bien. Après de longue secondes à l'observer il décida qu'elle avait le droit de savoir, et puis elle était bien trop têtue pour laisser tomber facilement.

-On était en patrouille, comme ça arrivait souvent, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on aime particulièrement, on doit se méfier de tout, la menace peut venir de n'importe qui. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient au foot, Jay les surveillait, juste pour être sûr qu'ils étaient en sécurité, c'est à ce moment que l'un d'eux a marché sur quelque chose, Jay a reconnu le cliquetis d'une mine. Personne n'a eu le temps de réagir le petit garçon a commencé à relever sa jambe, inconscient de ce qui se passait. Jay s'est jeté sur lui, il a pris la majorité de l'impact.

Erin ne put retenir ses larmes, il était mort en voulant sauver une vie, comme toujours il avait fait passer les autres avant lui, mais lui n'était pas revenu. Elle pensait que savoir la vérité lui permettrait de se sentir mieux mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Jay était mort en héros, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus, c'était un héros, il n'avait pas besoin de partir là-bas pour qu'elle le sache.

-Et le petit garçon ?

-Il s'en est sorti avec quelques égratignures rien de grave.

Kevin se leva de sa chaise et fouilla dans une boîte posait sur le buffet, il en sortit une photo qu'il tendit à Erin. Sur la photo était un petit garçon debout, souriant à pleine dent.

-C'est lui ?

-Oui, sa mère nous l'a donné le lendemain de l'explosion, pour les jours difficiles, quand on se demande ce qu'on fait là, comme un moyen de se rappelait qu'on ne fait pas que du mal.

Erin hocha la tête observant le petit garçon, si Jay était mort pour ce petit garçon, sa mort semblait un peu moins insensé, ce n'est pas pour ça que ça faisait moins mal. Erin allait rendre la photo à Kevin mais il secoua la tête.

-Garde-là, pour ne jamais oublié pourquoi Jay est mort.


	14. Maman

Chapitre 14 : Maman

Erin regarda le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras, il était si petit, si fragile. Il allait bien en pleine santé, et la jeune Maman avait du mal à y croire. Elle s'attendait toujours à un coup du sort, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse. Pourtant, il était bien là dans ses bras, profondément endormi. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle avait l'impression de voir Jay, dans ses yeux bleus, dans son sourire. Comme si il ne les avait jamais quittés. Mais il l'avait fait, et maintenant elle était seule avec un bébé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de toute sa vie. Elle était responsable d'une autre vie. Si jamais elle bousillait tout, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle sentit les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, depuis la mort de Jay c'était devenu de plus en plus fréquent, quand elle avait peur, ou tout simplement qu'elle pensait à lui. Il y a neuf mois, il serait probablement venu la voir, sans même qu'elle lui ai dit le moindre mot, il l'aurait simplement pris dans ses bras, l'aurait fait rire, et elle aurait oublié tous ses problèmes. Il était comme ça, il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et parfois ça l'effrayait et d'autre ça la rassurait. Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'est ça, c'est lui. Mais elle ne l'avait pas, elle ne l'aurait plus. Elle regarda le nouveau-né dans ses bras qui dormait paisiblement, et pour la première fois depuis des mois elle sourit sincèrement. Jay lui avait laissé le plus dure mais aussi le plus beau des cadeaux. Un bébé, une partie de lui qui resterait toujours avec elle. Elle se promit de toujours protéger son enfant à n'importe quel prix, personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle le protégerait comme il l'aurait protégé s'il était encore en vie.

-Bienvenue au monde Logan Jay Halstead.

Il était superbe, parfait, comme Jay, elle avait un nouvel homme parfait dans sa vie, elle se promit de ne pas gâcher cette chance. Elle profitera de chaque instant comme le dernier. Lui donneras la meilleur éducation possible, pour qu'un jour il devienne un homme comme son père, un homme bien.


	15. Grand père

Chapitre 15 : Le grand-père

J'étais en colère. J'allais à l'hôpital, Erin venait d'accoucher, je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté de m'appeler plutôt. Elle avait vécu ça toute seule, ce n'était pas juste, et ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Je la connaissais bien, et même si ça grossesse lui avait rendu une partie de son bonheur perdu, la vivre sans Jay avait été très difficile, alors savoir qu'elle avait vécu cet accouchement seule, sans soutien, me mettait en rogne.

Je me calmais avant de passer la porte de l'hôpital, c'est elle qui m'avait appelé j'avais entendu la joie dans sa voix, je décidais que moi aussi j'avais le droit d'être heureux, notre famille c'est agrandie.

Le bébé était dans ses bras, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, je me souviens de ce regard, le même qu'avait Camille à la naissance de Justin, comme si il était une perle rare, un être unique à protéger de tous les dangers. Elle leva la tête après quelques secondes et me sourit, il y avait tellement d'émotions qui pouvait se lire sur son visage dont la joie, la peur, mais c'est avec surprise que je ne vis presque pas de tristesse.

-Tu veux le prendre ?

J'hochais la tête, subjugué par le bébé, je le pris délicatement dans mes bras, il semblait si petit.

-Je te présente Logan Jay Halstead.

Son nom était parfait, Jay n'aurait pas voulu que son fils porte son nom, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais en l'ayant en deuxième prénoms, ce petit être emmènerait son Papa partout avec lui d'une certaine manière.

-Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

Le manque de confiance en elle était revenu au galop.

-Tu seras une mère formidable, ce petit gars a beaucoup de chance.

-Tu sais on en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais vu que tu es presque comme mon père, tu es son grand père.

Je sentis les larmes dans mes yeux, j'étais déjà grand père d'un petit garçon, mais je ne pensais pas qu'Erin me considérerait comme tel pour ses enfants. Et le fait qu'elle me fasse confiance me rassurait et soulageait.

-Je serais plus qu'heureux d'être son grand-père, merci.

-Non, merci à toi. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu de fils.


	16. Parrain

Chapitre 16 : Le parrain

J'allais à l'hôpital pour la première fois depuis la naissance du petit Logan il y a trois jours. Nous étions sur une grosse affaire et j'avais un peu honte de le dire mais je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré. La vérité c'est que c'était difficile, mon meilleur ami était mort, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer voir son fils sans le voir lui. Et pourtant c'est exactement ce qui se passait. Il aurait été un père extraordinaire, je le sais, ça se voyait à la manière dont il s'occupait des enfants sur nos affaires, son inquiétude constante pour eux, pour leur avenir. Quel monde on leur laissait ? A cette époque je lui avais répondu qu'on faisait ce métier pour rendre le monde un peu meilleur. Aujourd'hui je n'en suis pas sûr, parce que le monde est horrible, il m'a pris mon ami, mon frère.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, calma ma colère, Erin n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je toquai à la porte, et après quelques secondes entra dans la chambre.

Erin était allongé sur le lit, Logan dans ses bras, ses deux yeux bleus grands ouverts regardaient sa maman. Erin semblait sereine, même peut-être heureuse quelque chose qu'on ne croyait plus possible. Elle me fit signe d'approcher, j'obéis et me retrouvais bientôt à côté du lit à observer le petit bébé dans ses bras, il était tellement beau, ses yeux son sourire étaient identiques à ceux de Jay.

-Tu veux le prendre ?

Je la regardais hésitant, avant d'hocher la tête, je pris Logan faisant attention à sa tête, sachant à quel point ils étaient fragiles à cet âge-là. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise derrière moi sans lâcher du regard le petit homme dans mes bras. J'avais oublié cette sensation, ce moment où les enfants sont tellement petits qu'il compte entièrement sur leurs parents. Et lui, il avait de la chance parce qu'il était tombé sur une maman extraordinaire, qui le protègerais à n'importe quel prix. Il avait de la chance mais il n'avait pas eu droit au bonheur total parce que son père lui avait été retiré avant même qu'il vienne au monde.

-Un jour nous te parlerons de ton père, et nous te dirons à quel point il était extraordinaire.

Je levais les yeux vers Erin, je pouvais voir la tristesse dans son regard.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander ?

Je la regardais surprit, me demandant ce qui la faisait hésiter autant, elle savait que je serais toujours là pour elle.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être le parrain de Logan ?

Mon regard se tourna vers Logan, ses deux yeux grand ouverts, remplis d'innocences, de promesse d'avenir était tourné vers moi, et j'hochais la tête aussitôt en voyant cela.

-Ce serait un honneur.

Je me relevais, lui donna son bébé et prit sa main dans la mienne, et la serra, je serais toujours là pour eux, c'est une promesse.


	17. Rencontre

Chapitre 17 : Rencontre

Toute l'unité était enfin en week-end, il avait profité de cette première journée de repos pour aller rencontrer le petit Logan. Antonio et Hank était les seuls à l'avoir rencontré pour le moment. Ils étaient tous très heureux de faire à connaissance, de ce petit garçon qui agrandissait leur famille, ce n'était que du bonheur. Mais d'une certaine manière ils étaient tristes, ça leur rappelait que eux pouvaient voir Logan, mais Jay ne pourrai jamais, il n'en avait pas eu le droit.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Erin après avoir toqué, elle lisait un magazine qu'elle lâcha dès qu'elle les vit. Logan dormait dans le petit lit qui était juste à côté de celui de sa maman. Burgess se précipita presque pour voir le nouveau-né, oubliant de dire bonjour à Erin. Les autres membres de l'équipe enlacèrent Erin un par un, en guise de bonjour, tout en notant qu'elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Puis ils allèrent quand même regarder l'adorable nouveau-né qui dormait profondément et au même instant leur tristesse fut oubliée, parce que Jay n'aurait pas voulu, et surtout parce que ce petit gars ne donnait pas envie de pleurer, bien au contraire.

Chacun des membres de l'équipe se promit de le protéger, personne ne lui ferait de mal, jamais, il avait déjà trop souffert, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les inspecteurs savaient tous que ça n'allait pas être facile de grandir sans père, certains l'avait vécu directement, d'autres indirectement, ça allait être difficile mais ils allaient tous être là.

Et ils lui parleront de son père, de quel genre d'homme il était, mais aussi d'anecdotes embarrassantes dont Jay aurait très bien pu se passer, parce que ça sert à ça aussi les oncles et tantes.

Logan avait peut-être perdu un père, et ils ne pourront jamais le remplacer, mais ils feront tout pour combler un peu le vide qu'il ressentirait. Et si un jour il a un problème, des questions, ils seront là, Jay aurait fait la même chose pour eux, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il avait perdu un père mais avait gagné une famille, et même la mort ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.


	18. Le petit garçon

Chapitre 18 : Le petit garçon

-Dis-maman, c'est qui le petit garçon ?

Je me retournais pour regarder Logan, il avait maintenant six ans et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père et pas seulement au niveau du physique. Mon fils pointait une photo posée sur le buffet du doigt, celle du petit garçon qu'avait sauvé Jay il y a presque sept ans maintenant. Je pris mon fils par la main et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, je m'asseyais en face de lui sur la table basse.

-J''ai fait une bêtise. M'interrogea-t-il. En général c'est là que je discutais avec lui avant de le punir.

-Non, bien sûr que non mon chérie. Je pris la photo sur le buffet. Tu vois ce petit garçon il est en vie grâce à ton Papa.

Il me regarda curieusement.

-Papa a donné sa vie pour le sauver.

Je pu voir son regard changer, il était en colère.

-C'est sa faute ! Il me prit violement le cadre des mains et le jetai par terre.

Je ne pus rien faire il partit en courant dans sa chambre, les joues ruisselante de larme, je comprenais d'une certaine manière sa colère, moi aussi j'aurai préféré que Jay rentre à la maison plutôt que ce petit garçon, mais je savais aussi que c'était égoïste de penser comme ça. Si Jay n'avait pas sauvé ce petit garçon, une maman l'aurait pleuré. Le mieux aurait été qu'il rentre tous les deux à la maison, hélas la perfection n'existe pas dans ce monde.

Je décidai de laisser un peu de temps seul à Logan et ramassai les boutes de verre, après avoir fini, j'entrais dans sa chambre pour lui parler, il était recroquevillé dans son lit, la photo de son Papa dans ses bras.

Je m'asseyais au bord du lit.

-Je sais que tu es en colère Logan, et je comprends, moi aussi j'ai été en colère. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas la faute de ce petit garçon, il n'a pas choisi de vivre dans un pays en guerre. Papa a fait ce qu'il faisait toujours, il a sauvé une vie. Et je sais que ça ne te rendra pas moins triste, mais sans lui ce petit garçon n'aurait pas pu rentrer chez lui ce jour-là et sa maman aurait été inconsolable. Et Papa savait ça, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a sauvé.

-Mais toi aussi tu es triste qu'il ne soit pas rentré.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis moins triste que si j'avais perdu un fils.

Logan se jeta presque dans mes bras.

-Je te promets tu me perdras jamais.

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête, dans ces moments il ressemblait tellement à Jay que ça faisait mal, mais pas que parce que je savais que ça signifiait qu'en grandissant il deviendrait un homme bien.


	19. Logan Jay Halstead

Chapitre 19 : Logan Jay Halstead

Je ne connaissais pas mon père, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. On me l'a enlevé avant même que je sois né. Il ne m'a jamais connu non plus, il ne savait même pas qu'il allait être Papa. Tout ce que je sais de lui, je le sais grâce à ma mère, et à leurs amis. Tout ce qui me reste de lui ce sont des photos, un drapeau plié en triangle sur le buffet du salon, et une plaque de policier, sinon rien d'autres, pas de lettre, pas de son, non le vide. Ce n'est pas facile de grandir sans père, vraiment pas facile, tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble. Mais comment en être sur ? Peut-être qu'il dise ça juste pour me faire plaisir, ne pas me faire de peine, je ne sais pas.

Je me souviens de chaque fête des pères, quand la maîtresse disait qu'on allait préparer un cadeau pour nos Papas, et que moi j'étais obligé de dire que je n'en avais. Chaque année ce jour-là on se rendait sur sa tombe, je déposai un dessin et ma maman lui parlais. Moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Et puis j'ai grandi et maintenant que je suis au lycée, il m'arrive régulièrement de me rendre sur sa tombe et de lui parler. J'ai tellement de question à lui poser, je ne me suis jamais aussi senti perdu que depuis ces dernières années, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Même si je ne l'ai jamais connu, je suis sûr qu'il aurait les réponses à chacune de mes interrogations, je le sentais dans mes tripes. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, il n'y avait rien de particulier en dehors du fait que je devais rendre une feuille au lycée indiquant ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Je n'en savais rien. En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je le savais depuis toujours, je voulais m'engager dans l'armée. Mais aujourd'hui je me demandais si je faisais ce choix pour lui, ou pour moi. Et si je devenais soldat pour me rapprocher de ce qu'il était, pour essayer de comprendre quel genre d'homme il était. Ce serait une erreur, je le sais. Mais peut être que je fais ce choix pour moi, parce que depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai toujours voulu aider les autres.

Je regardais sa tombe devant moi, comme si j'allais soudainement recevoir un signe, quelque chose. Mes yeux tombèrent sur les plaques militaires de mon père, elle avait été légèrement enterrées pour ne pas quelle s'envole, je les avais toujours vu ici, le nom était en partie effacé. Ces plaques m'avaient toujours fascine, sans savoir pourquoi, mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que j'en compris la valeur, quand mon père les portait, elles représentaient ce qu'il était : un soldat. Et c'est ce que je voulais être, j'en étais maintenant convaincu. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus je sortis la feuille de mon sac à dos et la signait, il n'y a plus aucun doute, j'obtiens mon diplôme et je m'engage, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.


	20. Mon soldat

Chapitre 20: Mon soldat

Erin n'y croyait pas, elle n'avait jamais imaginé vivre ça une deuxième fois, et quelque part c'était encore pire. C'était son fils qui partais, sa chair et son sang. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais elle savait aussi que son amour pour lui ne devait pas le retenir, il avait le droit de vivre sa vie, de connaitre ses propres victoires et défaites, joies et peines. Il avait le droit et elle ne pouvait pas le lui retirer. C'est pour cette raison que le jour où il lui a annoncé qu'il s'était engagé elle avait accepté, l'avait serré dans ses bras, et lui avait fait promettre d'être prudent. Mais aujourd'hui c'était difficile de ne pas être en colère, il partait pour un pays en guerre, et elle savait que quelque part c'était pour ressembler à Jay, un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Elle observait son fils signer les dernières papiers avant son départ, ça n'avait pas été facile de grandir sans père, elle le savait elle avait grandi sans père, et avec une mère absente. D'une certaine manière cependant c'était bien pire pour Logan. Il savait quel genre d'homme était son père, mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le voir de ses propres yeux. Jay n'ont plus n'avait pas eu cette chance, il était partit avant même de savoir qu'il allait être papa.

Logan observait sa mère de loin, elle semblait avoir les yeux perdus dans le vide, et il savait qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Il comprenait pourquoi, son père était mort dans ce même pays en guerre où il partait. Il avait été impressionné de la force qu'elle avait, elle ne le savait peut-être pas elle-même, mais en se mettant à sa place Logan aurait compris qu'elle refuse qu'il s'engage.

Il s'approcha d'elle après avoir vérifié que tous ses papiers étaient en règle et qu'il était prêt à partir.

-Tout va bien ?

Erin hocha la tête souriant légèrement, ne voulant pas que son fils s'inquiète.

-Je reviendrais.

-Il m'a dit la même chose quand il est partit.

Sans un mot je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant une dernière fois, je partais pour au moins six mois, c'est la dernière chance que j'ai de faire ça.

-Je sais que tu penses que je fais ça à cause de Papa, mais c'est faux, je le fais pour moi.

Erin sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement, il serait fier de toi, j'en suis sûr.

-Merci.

Un dernier appel retentit dans l'aéroport.

-Je dois y aller.

-Je sais.

-A bientôt.

Erin ne répondit rien, son fils s'éloignait pour monter dans l'avion, elle ne retint pas ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, son petit soldats étaient partie, et elle n'était pas sur de le revoir un jour.

-Je t'en supplie Jay protège le. Chuchota-t-elle vers le ciel.


	21. Enfin de retour

**Je suis désolé, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre, je manquais d'inspiration. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Merci d'avance pour tous les commentaires.**

Chapitre 21 : Enfin de retour

J'étais rentré à la maison, enfin ! Après six mois passé loin de chez moi je posais enfin mon pied sur le sol américain, et je ne pensais pas que je serais si heureux. Ce pays et surtout Chicago m'avait tellement manqué. Il n'y avait personne pour m'attendre sur le tarmac, c'est normal j'avais prévu de leur faire une surprise, surtout à ma mère, en espérant qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop. Après le discours de nos supérieurs, quelques poignées de main, je parti, direction l'unité des renseignements. En arrivant je saluais le nouveau sergent qui était là, Platt avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques années déjà. Heureusement elle m'a toujours fait flipper. Il m'ouvrit la porte de l'unité et je le remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de monter les escaliers, l'excitation et l'inquiétude se mélangeaient dans mon esprit, je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je vis les yeux de chaque membre s'agrandir dans la surprise. Je tournais la tête en direction du bureau de ma mère, et la vit, ses yeux étaient remplis de larme en plus de l'étonnement, il ne fallut attendre à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. Cala faisait six mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et ça faisait du bien de l'avoir dans mes bras. Elle m'avait manqué, plus que ce que j'avais imaginé en partant. Elle avait toujours été là, c'était mon phare dans la nuit, quand j'étais perdu il suffisait que j'aille la voir, elle me donnait toujours une solution.

Après avoir fini de m'enlacer elle me frappa l'épaule, je la regardai interloqué.

-T'aurai du me dire que tu rentrais !

-Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise.

Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt et je su qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment.

Tout le reste de l'unité vient me donnait une accolade en signe de bienvenu, j'étais content de les voir, il faisait partie de ma famille et eux aussi m'avait manqué.

-Alors tu es en permission pendant combien de temps ? M'interrogea Antonio.

-Je ne repars pas.

Ma mère me regarda choqué, je pense qu'ils savaient tous que si on était reformé c'était soit pour faute, soit parce que ce qu'on a vu est trop traumatisant pour pouvoir repartir.

Cependant je pu voir du soulagement sur tout leur visage aussi, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais soulagé. Même si j'étais fier du devoir que j'avais accompli je ne voulais jamais revoir ce que j'ai vu là-bas, plus jamais.


	22. Fier de toi

Chapitre 22 : Fier de toi

Dire que j'étais en colère serait un euphémisme. J'étais furieux contre le monde entier. Depuis que j'étais rentré de là-bas je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma colère. Je m'énervais tout le temps et contre tout le monde Ma mère subissait le pire de ma colère, et pourtant dieu sait que c'est elle qui la méritais le moins. Je m'étais rendu au cimetière pour voir la tombe de mon père. Je n'étais pas venu depuis longtemps, même après mon retour, je préférais me plonger dans l'alcool. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai failli frapper ma mère, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner si j'étais allé jusqu'au bout de mon geste. Le point positif c'est que ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que contrairement à ce que je racontais à tout le monde, non je n'allais pas bien. Je fus surprit après quelques minutes passées devant la tombe de mon père de voir arriver Mouse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je l'interrogeais.

-Ta mère m'a appelé, elle est inquiète.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-J'ai tracé ton téléphone.

Je le regardai, contrarié j'étais venu ici pour être seul.

-Je sais que tu penses que tu l'as déçu, que tu n'es pas digne de lui mais c'est faux. Me dit Mouse.  
Je me retournais pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ton père n'était pas parfait. Durant toutes ces années on t'a raconté que de belles histoires sur lui pour honorer sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'honorer sa mémoire ça veut aussi dire la vérité.

Je ne dis rien attendant de savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Lors de notre premier retour au pays, la mère de Jay était très malade. Il s'est occupé d'elle jusqu'à sa mort. Seulement après sa mort, il n'a plus eu de distraction pour ne pas penser à la guerre. Il a commencé à boire, beaucoup comme toi et aussi à dire qu'il allait bien, même s'il savait que c'était faux. Et puis au bout de quelques mois, alors qu'il a failli avoir un accident de voiture qui aurait pu couter la vie a beaucoup de personne, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration et Mouse reprit la parole après de longes secondes.

-Crois-moi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de demander de l'aide, mais parfois c'est nécessaire. Tu as besoin de parler de ce que tu as vu et vécu, c'est le seul moyen pour commencer à aller mieux.

J'hochais la tête, je savais qu'il avait raison, mais comme il a dit ce n'est pas facile. Il allait partir mais je l'arrêtais.

-Merci.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Logan.

J'hochais la tête, il jeta un regard à la tombe de mon père.

-Il serait fier de toi.


End file.
